You told me once this day would come
by RogueCajun
Summary: A collection Lord of the Rings poems, drabbles, and maybe even a few short stories.
1. You told me once Poem

**Title:** You told me once this day would come and other miscellaneous junk

**By:** Captain RogueCajun the pirate

**Summary:** A collection of LOTR poems and drabbles.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Rating**: PG

**Author's note**: I wanted to put all of my newer Lord of the Rings poems in the same place. Mind you, this is only the first one that I've gotten to a place where I'm happy with it. I might add some drabbles later on, you never know.

Oh, a note about this poem, some of it rhymes while other parts do not.

**Poem One:** You told me once this day would come

**Poem summary:** A Two Towers movie inspired poem about Faith, Love, and Arwen. Though in Aragorn's mind they're synonymous. Spans all three movies. Aragorn's POV.

I'm apologizing for the format. It was not cooperating with me today. How very unChristmas-y of it.

* * *

You told me once this day would come

But I was afraid to believe

That I would have the courage and strength

To lead this quest to destroy the ring

But you know me better than anyone else

And saw what I could not, you had faith even when others did not

And to me that meant a lot

You told me once the day would come

When I would have to choose

To complete my mission or rescue my friends

Where either way I lose

I wish I knew which path to choose

Which path was the more right

To follow Frodo into the depths of darkness

Or save Pippin and Merry from their plight

And although I could not truly be sure

If my choice was right

You told me never to regret that choice

And your faith shone like a light

You told me once this day would come

And I would ride to war

With one whose mind had been overthrown and his kingdom nearly destroyed

And although I doubted the outcome

Your faith in me outshone my own

You told me once this day would come

When my friends and I would stand and face the coming storm

When Men & Elves would fight together again

Together until the bitter end

And though I faltered, you did not

Your faith was never shaken

You believed when I could not

You told me once the day would come

When the need would be most dire

For me to pick up the mantle of my fallen sire

To put aside the Ranger and lead the life my forefathers lead

And travel the dark and dangerous paths of the dead

You told me once a day would come

When men would make their final stand

Against the walls of Minas Tirith

Where I was not sure there would come a dawn on the world of men

But you believed and that faith in me gave me the strength to face the fast approaching darkness

You told me once the day would come

Where there would be no need to go to war

Where I would be King, the people free, and we'd be together once more

And though I wanted to believe, I just could not see it

There had been too much darkness

Too much sadness

For that sort of flame to ever be seen in the black depths of despair and night

But because of it your faith shone out all the clearer

Your never wavering trust

And though sometimes I still find it hard to believe

I'll place my trust in us

For through it all you've always believed, you've never had a doubt

You always knew that somehow the Valar would work it everything out

Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar

The light who does not wax nor wane

Whose faith and love protected me from all worldly pain

I'm still not sure what you see in me

But surely you must see what other can not

No one has ever had that sort of faith in me

My love, it means a lot

You told me once this day would come

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated.

Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!


	2. Arwen's Estel Drabble

**Author's note**: Inspired by my Aragorn poem. Took me all of five minutes to write.

**Chapter two:** Arwen's Estel

**Drabble Summary: **Arwen ponders why she stayed, hope, and Aragorn.

Ignore the word count. It's 100 words exactly.

* * *

Her father asked her why she stayed. Why she chose a mortal life.

Why had she?

She chose to stay because she had Estel.

She had hope that when they had parted it would not be the last time that she looked upon him and she had faith in him. His fate was his own; it was not tied to that of his ancestors. He could defeat the darkness.

But he needed hope. He needed her unwavering trust. Her love.

He needed her to be his light in the darkness when all other lights had gone out. He needed her.

* * *

A/N: Did I mention that I also take requests? Got an idea for a poem but just can't seem to get it out on paper, send me a request. You'll get credit. As always, reviews are always appreciated. 


	3. My father's Son drabble

**Chapter three:** My father's son.

**Drabble Summary: **Boromir ponders loyalty, his brother, and his father.

Ok, so this one is 1 word over the limit, but it sounds better this way.

* * *

Ever since my brother and I were young, I have always been the favorite. The one doted upon, the one with the most responsibility, the one father trusted.

After the victory at Osgiliath when he told me to visit Rivendell, though I saw no need, I went.

Why?

Because I am my father's son. And where he leads, I will follow.

Though I love my father, I love my brother more; I would protect him from any evil.

I can only hope that father will see the true worth of Faramir.

My name is Boromir, and I am my father's son.

* * *

A/n: reviews greatly appreciated.

Next chapter, a Faramir drabble.


	4. Not my father's son drabble

**Author's note**: Inspired by My Father's Son drabble.

**Chapter four: **Not my father's son

**Drabble Summary: **Faramir thinks about always being the unloved child, his brother, and his father.

* * *

Since my mother died when I was young I have not been my father's son.

I've been a shadow in my home. Always second best. Never trusted to do his bidding. Never my father's son.

Gandalf told me father loved me and would remember it before the end. As I felt the Orc arrows go deep into my chest I heard my brother's voice say--- You are father's son.

I learned it to be true when I opened my eyes, to see my Father's face, the look in his eyes saying, I love you son.

I am my Father's son.

* * *

A/N: Remember I take requests and you get credit for your requests and reviews are appreciated.

Next chapter, Another Aragorn & Arwen poem.


	5. The Lay of Estel & Undomiel

**Title:** You told me once this day would come and other miscellaneous junk

**By:** Captain RogueCajun the pirate

**Summary:** A collection of LOTR poems and drabbles and possibly a couple of short stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Rating**: PG

**Author's note: **Ok, I admit, this lay needs work. I actually can't stand it and I'll probably rework it later. But I'll let y'all decide what you think of it and give me suggestions on how to make it better.

**Chapter Five:** Lay of Estel & Undomiel.

**Poem Summary: **A lay about Aragorn & Arwen. Inspired by The Lay of Beren & Luthien.

* * *

A mortal man fell in love with an elven beauty, dark hair & hypnotizing eyes.  
Her beauty beyond compare, he face shone like a light.

The moment he first saw her he could not believe his eyes,  
never before had he seen such grace and he could not hold back a cry.  
'Tinuviel, Tinuviel' he cried, but that was not her name.  
She turned to face him anyway and he stole her heart away.

Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar she was called, and he was called Estel.  
For he was the hope of the Dunedain, Lord Arathorn's son.  
She was the daughter of Elrond, child of the elves.

Though she was immortal and he was not, she bound herself to him.  
To share one lifetime in love rather than face all the ages of the world alone.

He rode to war and she was left behind in the city of Imladris  
But her faith and love followed him into the darkness of war.

It was her love that saved him from certain death  
after a fall from a cliff during the migration of the Rohirrim  
and the battle with the wargs.

And it was his love that kept her in Middle Earth,  
A vision of their son that kept her against her father's wishes.

Her life hung in the balance as she lost her immortality  
So he rode to the Black Gate to save her from that fate and to keep her safe from harm.

The war was over and the darkness gone, her father let her go.  
To Aragorn's arms she flew like a flash and there she lived the rest of her life  
Till Death got its hands on the noble King and separated husband and wife.

But their love was true and everyone knew  
That death cannot stop true love it can only delay it for a while.  
After his passing she followed in turn and thus ended their tale.

* * *

A/N: Crappy? I think so. But I'll let you decide.  
Ok, sorry about the format. It's being decidedly uncooperative again. 


	6. Éowyn's hero poem

**Title:** You told me once this day would come and other miscellaneous junk

**By:** Captain RogueCajun the pirate

**Summary:** A collection of LOTR poems and drabbles and maybe some short stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

**Rating**: PG

**Author's note**: Requested by Drunken Landlord. Hope you like it. I actually started out writing it from Aragorn's POV but it got difficult to write, so I wrote another version and realized it was basically this Aragorn & Eowyn story I wrote but in poem form, so I wrote this instead, I do plan on posting the other one too. Oh, and yes, I did snag that one line from Moulin Rouge.

**Chapter Six: **Éowyn's hero poem.

**Poem summary: **An AU poem about Aragorn & Eowyn. Based mostly around The Two Towers movie. So, sorry Arwen fans, she's not in this one. Or the next one in point of fact.

* * *

He rode into the city

Astride a chestnut mare

A shining light in the overwhelming darkness

A great hero of a man

And as I watched his arrival

My heart was stolen away

And I knew he was the one for me

The one who would take me away

The one sent to lead me from darkness into a golden land

When he stopped me in Meduseld

And held me in his arms

I knew that I wanted to stay there forever

There I was safe from harm

My hero was not merely handsome,

But merciful and courageous too

For he stayed my Uncle's hand

And let Grìma pass through

He brightened my darkened world

With his humour and his smile

To cheer me up my beloved hero

He went the extra mile

When I heard he fell

I thought my life was through

For I was in love with my mysterious hero

And that he never knew

His return to Helm's Deep

Brought me more joy than I ever knew

For my feeling my hero did return

I discovered he loved me too

I do not know what my future holds

What valour and renown I'll know

Or if my hero will return to me

Or if he'll fall and be laid into the ground

But this I know above all things

The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is to love and to be loved in return

I'll stand by my hero

I'll see him through

To the end of all things I'd follow him

If he asked me too

My hero rides a kingly horse

He sets out for Mordor

To let fate runs its course

I pray that he'll return to me

That my hero will make his stand

And defeat the encroaching darkness

And bring peace to all the land

* * *

A/n: Tada! See the little button down there? Why don't you push it and tell me what you think.

I'm apologizing about the format, we're not getting along at this moment.


End file.
